The present invention relates to a cooler module in use with an electronics device, such as a personal computer. More particularly to a thin cooler module of an MCM, such as a higher performance MPU module, which rapidly increases its market share recently.
In a personal computer as a typical product of those electronics information devices, an MPU and its peripheral ICs are separately mounted on a mother board. With recent data processing trend of processing a great amount information at high speeds, the computing speed or frequency of the computer is rapidly increasing on the month-by-month basis. In this circumstance, noise generated is problematic, and an MPU module containing an MPU and its peripheral IC is widely used.
Use of the MPU module is an effective measure for the high spped data processing and noise. However, it creates another problem, or heat generation since the MPU module is an integration of heat-generating elements.
The current products trend reduction of the product size and weight. In those products, a number of electronic parts, or heat generating elements must be confined within a housing having a limited inner space. Thus, the module is a hot spot, and adversely affects its peripheral parts. And discharging heat out of the housing is technically difficult.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to a thin cooling module which is thin and has high performances by eliminating such protrusions and recesses to impede an air flow by forming a heat sink having a good heat uniformity, and makes it easy to design MPU modules.
Another object of the present invention is to to efficiently radiate heat without increase the number of revolutions of a fan motor by systematizing the functions of individual components of a cooling module.
According to the 1st to the 9th aspects of the invention, there is provided a cooling module having a plate, a flat heat pipe, a directional motor, and a fin structure, the improvement being characterized in that at least a part of the heat pipe is embedded into the plate while being flush with plate, and the heat pipe is disposed close to a heat generating object and a coupling portion of the fin structure. In the cooling module, the fin structure may be coupled to one end of the plate while being disposed parallel to an exhaust port of the fan motor. At least two plates are combined into the plate, and a part of the plate located in an air path is cut to form a fin structure. The fin structure is directly coupled onto the surface of the heat pipe.
Further, the fin structure is detachably formed on a spring table with coupling means, the width of the spring table being substantially equal to that of the heat pipe. A part of the base of the fan motor is processed to form the fin structure. A part of a fan motor cover is processed to form the fin structure.
A fan motor cover is extended at least to a part of the fin structure to for an air guide. A heat radiation portion of the heat pipe is bonded to the fan motor cover.
According to the 10th to the 14th aspects of the invention, there is provided a cooling module having a collector, a flat heat pipe, a fin structure and a plate, the improvement being characterized in that one end of the heat pipe is embedded into the collector while being flush with the collector, a surface portion of the heat pipe continuous to the flat surface of the collector is bonded to the plate including a cut-out portion to which the heat pipe is embedded, and the fin structure and the plate are coupled together to the other end of the heat pipe.
According to yet another aspect, there is provided a cooling module having a collector, a flat heat pipe, a fin structure and a plate, the improvement being characterized in that one end of the heat pipe is embedded into the collector while being flush with the collector, the other end of the heat pipe is embedded into the fin structure while being flush with the fin structure, a surface portion of the heat pipe continuous to the flat surfaces of the collector and the fin structure is bonded to the plate including a cut-out portion to which the heat pipe is embedded.
In the cooling module, the thickness of the flat heat pipe is substantially equal to that of the plate. The base of the fan motor is made of metallic material, and the metal base is used for the fin structure. The fin structure is constructed such that the fin structure modulates an air flow received into an air flow having a direction.
According to the 15th to the 19th aspects of the invention, there is provided a cooling module having a plate, a heat pipe and a fan motor capable of causing a directional air flow, the improvement being characterized in that a duct of the fan motor is constructed with the plate and a cover having an air-suction opening for the fan motor, at least one fin which is extended from the plate and coupled at its end to the cover is located in the vicinity of a blow-out port of the duct, and the heat pipe is disposed ranging from a portion near the fin of the plate to a heat receiving portion.
In the cooling module, at least a part of the heat pipe is flat. The heat pipe defined in the 18th aspect is partly or entirely embedded into the plate.
According to the 20th aspect of the invention, there is provided a cooling module wherein
a collector for receiving heat from a heat generating object, a fan motor capable of causing a directional air flow, and blades and a fin structure are disposed on a plate,
an air guide is disposed surrounding at least the fan motor and the blades on the plate, and
a cover is applied to the air guide so as to form a duct,
a heat pipe and a groove for receiving the heat pipe are provided on and in the lower surface of the plate, while making a detour around a position used for mounting the motor fan, the heat pipe and the groove ranging from the collector to the duct, and
a cover made of good heat conduction is applied to the upper side of the fin structure.